


Hidden

by Kiyara_Iris



Series: We send pieces of ourselves [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pining, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stared blankly at the half-completed mission report in front of him, battling with his need to glance up (yet again) to stare at the brunette behind the desk, voice raised indignantly at a chuunin who apparently wrote his reports with his eyes closed. He gripped the pen in his hand tighter, refusing the let his eye wander from the page. The sweat forming on his brow matched the sheen across Iruka’s as his face reddened slightly with the yelling…damn! Kakashi flicked his gaze back down. He really didn’t need this right now.

Kakashi’s life was built on subterfuge and lies; the necessity of them kept him alive, sane, and a step ahead of his enemies. But his face, his position in ANBU, the deaths of his teammates Rin and Obito, the endless yearning for Minato-sensei all those years ago; those truths were nothing compared to the tightly held secret of his nature. Kakashi was an omega.

An omega that had yet again hit his two-year mark on suppressants, which he’d taken himself off of a day ago right before he’d arrived back from his latest mission. He couldn’t afford many wasted days waiting for the inevitable. In that one day twisting heat had built in his skin, his sensitive nose wrinkling at the slightest scent of an alpha, his need to be touched spiking a hot fever in his brain. All familiar signs of his heat lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce--or more accurately, wanting to _be_ pounced--by a very specific shinobi whose stern voice just so happened to star in many of his elaborate fantasies.

It was one thing, however, to hear that voice raised in angry passion, but even the numerous intrusive alpha-stink in the room couldn’t mask the decadent scent that was filling Kakashi’s nasal passages. All forest and warmth and pheromones trying to take Kakashi’s very well-put together composure to pieces. He should really be locked in his apartment right now, not filling out a report from his solo mission - after all, he was known for his lackadaisical stance on turning in mission reports. He sighed again, because he knew himself too well; as stupid an idea it was he hadn’t been able to stop the need of seeing Iruka at least once, to take fresh memories with him into the torturous days ahead. 

Thankfully, his burgeoning heat and inner turmoil were tightly held in check even without suppressants; chakra control over his endocrine system was one of the earlier lessons his father had taught him. Once his talented and genius son had started to present as an omega, Sakumo had known it would make him an easier target and taken pains to make sure Kakashi understood that. To have his future enemies know that there were times he would be in the vulnerable throws of heat was too great a risk. Constant low-level chakra manipulation and then suppressants when he was old enough had kept his nature a secret, convincing even his closest friends and short-lived lovers he was a beta. Only the last three Hokages and his father had ever known the truth.

To his omega nature’s great displeasure, he also avoided sleeping with alphas just to be safe. The one time he had wasn’t even close to a heat and he’d almost lost control of his body’s yearning to yield to their dominance, wanting to beg to be taken, to be knotted. He had forced himself to top and been completely unsatisfied even as he came.

But when he’d met Iruka, an alpha through and through in temper and countenance, for the first time in his life Kakashi wanted someone to know who he really was, wanted them to want him for himself. He knew better, and yet there was a ceaseless longing to drown in Umino Iruka, let the man dominate him in a way he’d never been before. Even bottoming with betas never brought on the unslaked lust that just smelling the chuunin did, it played along his nature in sensual tones that thrilled through his body like he was an instrument waiting to be strummed.

Kakashi jerked as ink splattered all over his hand, cold droplets hitting what little of his face was exposed. He stared stupidly down at the broken pen in his grip, the sharp tangy smell overwhelming the imaginary scent he’d been dwelling on and he sighed, coming back to the here and now. Luckily, stressed-out jounin were fairly common in this room, no one would suspect it was because his head had filled _yet again_ with a certain man fucking him into oblivion.

Even with his heat threatening on the horizon, Kakashi knew his yearning wasn’t just the tantalizing fantasy of giving his body over to the alpha, because even if Iruka’d been a beta, he was still Iruka; the kind, compassionate teacher that had a will of iron and heart large enough to encompass a village. So Kakashi yearned and dreamed and longed, but never let himself fall prey to his nature’s demands.

“Kakashi-san?” He turned to Shizune, who bowed slightly, pointedly ignoring the ink oozing over the table. “When you are finished, Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office.” Kakashi gave a lazy wave of acknowledgement and she walked away. He looked down at the splattered report and sighed, he didn’t have the energy to start another one. He thought of not getting into Iruka’s line, the ink-splattered report sure to earn him a telling off and he wasn’t sure if he had enough wits to respond appropriately, but in the moment of decision he couldn’t stop the need to be near the man, hear him talk, smell him up close.

“Kakashi-san, how is it you can never hand me a decent report?” The comment and tone were biting, but there was a smile hanging around Iruka’s lips. An easy friendship had built between them over the years; dinners to discuss Naruto and the children under Iruka’s care, shogi matches that the chuunin adorably struggled through, tea at one of their apartments a rare, indulgent treat. It was torture and ecstasy for Kakashi, but right now, that intimate and familiar look was making his heart thump painfully. Kakashi forced a smile, his heated face thankfully hidden.

“Maa sensei, I cannot help how strong I am sometimes, or that I get distracted by more interesting things.” The chuunin snorted, standing and pulling out a handkerchief. Dipping the cloth into his glass of water, he reached out to grip Kakashi’s chin and pull his face forward, wiping at the ink spatters.

“Really Kakashi-san, you should take better care of yourself and your mission reports, or at least find someone else to if you’re too lazy.” It was meant as a joke, but the jounin couldn’t speak, his skin tingling where Iruka was gripping him, unable to pull away or look anywhere but into those dark eyes.

A pleased whine wanted to push from his throat at the thought of Iruka being the one to take care of him, but a conversation from early in their friendship surfaced, the one that sucker punched him when he felt the tightly held truth trying to bubble up from his heart to give to Iruka.

_“I don’t think I could ever date an omega. I mean, sleeping with them is fine, but as far as serious relationships I don’t know, they’re so needy.” Kakashi’s eye widened at the admission. He’d spent the majority of his life lonely and fending for himself, his nature constantly crying out for a mate to care of him but had never found someone worth trusting his secrets with. He’d recently begun having very new, very tender hopes that Iruka might be that person, but with those words, he could feel the part of him that longed for the man shriveling up. _

_ “That seems like a bit of an overstatement. What brought this on?” Iruka shrugged his shoulders. _

_ “I was talking to Asuma yesterday about Kuranai, about her complaining he wasn’t around enough. I just wouldn’t want to deal with that.” _

_ “Maybe that’s just her personality, not necessarily because she’s an omega.” Iruka gave him a disbelieving look. _

_ “I know it’s wrong to stereotype, but you have to admit that part of an omega’s nature is the need to be taken care of.” Kakashi gave a lazy shrug, trying to be nonchalant, trying not to flush with the embarrassment of falling into that category. _

_ “And it’s equally built into most alphas to want to do the taking care of.” Iruka shook his head, laughing. _

_ “I must be weird then, I prefer an independent lover.” Kakashi felt that part of his heart that had ‘Iruka’ scrawled over it and surrounded by tiny hearts, crumple up and toss itself into a cold corner._

Sometimes, afterwards, he would glance over at the wreck of his dreams and his heart would ache with loss, but he’d learned to live with it. Mostly. But with Iruka’s hands on him, traces of worry and compassion in his eyes, smell filling Kakashi’s senses, despair took hold and that “neediness” flooded his system till he choked.

Pulling forcefully from Iruka’s hand he barely took in the surprised look. Harder to ignore was the hurt tinting Iruka’s scent, but Kakashi was a soldier.

“I don’t need _anyone_ to take care of me.” Lies, so many lies he’d told and secrets he’d kept, all his life.

“I guess not.” Iruka’s voice was cold and clipped, anger boiling the air. “What you _need_ is to redo this report, I won’t accept it.” Kakashi had himself under control again and gave Iruka an earsplitting smile.

“I’d love to Iruka-sensei, but the Hokage requires my presence at the moment, perhaps another time.” And he was sliding past the irate man, trying to breathe normally as he made his way to Tsunade’s office. He stood for a few minutes in front of her desk as she signed more documents, finally sending Shizune and then her ANBU guard away. Kakashi tensed, fairly sure what this conversation was about. Her eyes bored into his.

“Are you off your suppressants?” He sighed. His skin was ramping up in sensitivity, smells were lodged in his sensitive nose and driving him crazy, his thoughts flickered madly between Iruka looking at him in hurt and disgust if he ever found out Kakashi was an omega and the man taking him in every possible fashion. Yes, he was off the fucking suppressants and remembering how much they helped him get through even one day.

“Yes Hokage-sama.” His voice was biting, trying to show his displeasure at being ordered to be here when she knew damn well how difficult it was to maintain his calm demeanor with the hormones sloshing around. She raised an eyebrow, standing up and holding a hand out to him, chakra running over his body. After a few minutes she nodded in satisfaction.

“Your heat will likely hit the day after tomorrow. Do you have everything you need?” He wanted to say yes but found he couldn’t. Heats without an alpha were always difficult, but he hadn’t had to deal with the all-consuming obsession with Iruka going into one, and he didn’t know how he was going to handle memories of the man’s voice and smell and kindness in the throes of what was to come. She arched an eyebrow and he suddenly needed to confess, to confide in her his fear that he’d tear out of his apartment, find the man, and beg to be taken in the streets or the school or wherever the chuunin happened to be.

“There is someone…” God, he couldn’t say it, and her look was all too interested.

“That is something to discuss with them, I cannot order someone to stay with you.” He shook his head, he was wondering more along the lines of if she could lock him up somewhere he couldn’t escape.

“I…” A knock sounded on the door and the moment broke. He slouched away, walking over to the window to regain his composure. A familiar, delicious smell permeated the air and he was turning before thinking, Iruka resolutely not looking at him as he crossed the room, giving Tsunade a stack of scrolls. They spoke briefly and when the chuunin turned to go he stopped and looked at Kakashi, who watched as the anger seemed to slide off his shoulders.

Iruka’s scent was suddenly tinted with guilt and sadness, Kakashi let a smile light his face, not wanting him to think he was mad. His heart soared when the man gave him a small smile, contentment leaking into the air. He nodded at Kakashi and left, the jounin’s eye trailing helplessly after him. When he turned back to Tsunade her eyes were wide, a knowing grin on her face. Kakashi’s stomach knotted painfully, not wanting to the hear the words her mouth was opening to say, finding the window all-too-easy to open, slip through, and escape out onto the rooftops, taking them at a break-neck speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi groaned into the pillow on his bed, writhing into his hand, cupping gently around his aching arousal. He’d managed not to strip himself just yet, not wanting to exhaust his body until absolutely necessary. The day after tomorrow she’d said. Then why was his body on fire, arousal wriggling through his veins like snakes, coiling and ready to strike? His scent was filling the air and he scrambled to the wall, hands surprisingly steady as he activated the extra wards around his apartment; canceling sound, smell, chakra and so many traps even he thought it might be overkill. He may be paranoid, but at least he was alive.

Instinct had a kunai flicking into his hand before his brain could decipher what had prompted it, but then a small tapping sounded at his window. Stomach plummeting, he jerked open the curtain, actually growling at the little bird perched there, flinging open the window and snatching at the message.

‘We need to go over your report, my office immediately. Urgent.” He crumpled the paper, throwing it across the room and sending a jet of fire at it, satisfied in the way it fluttered to the ground as ashes. He quickly stripped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, taking the time to wipe his hot spots with a wet towel before putting a uniform back on, straining to get his chakra under control enough to suppress his burgeoning scent. He decided to run a circuitous route to the tower, letting the wind disperse any scent left on him; no one else should be there this time of night, but once again, paranoid shinobi stayed alive. He let himself in her office window, surprised and automatically on the defense at the empty room. He lifted his hitai-ate, scanning the room for the ANBU guard. Nothing. He was already strung out, skin itching, breath coming in short pants and therefore not the least bit surprised he let the weapon fly without waiting to see who was pushing open the door.

His eye widened, not at the fact the weapon was deftly countered, or that there was no retaliation; no, it was because Umino _fucking_ Iruka was standing in the doorway when the man should be tucked up in bed, not looking like rage was about to spill over, not wafting that delicious smell of _home_ till it wrapped Kakashi in a warm blanket of belonging. Kakashi’s throat opened to let out the most pathetic whine and his chakra just whispered out of his control because he wanted, he wanted Iruka to know so badly.

“Kakashi?” And he was moving closer, confusion and compassion in those deep eyes; Kakashi knew the moment Iruka smelled him, watched his eyes widen in shock, nostrils flaring again and then again, lust marred the air around Iruka and Kakashi could actually feel himself slicking with the implications. Iruka’s pupils dilated, his hands clenching into fists as he took another step forward, traces of rut pushing through the air towards Kakashi. _An alpha reacting to an omega in heat_, a sane voice inside him whispered. Something in that snapped Kakashi out of his near comatose state and for the second time that night he fled, shinshuing directly from the roof into his apartment.

He dodged the barrage of kunai and ball of flames almost without thinking, dispatching two of the four shadow clones before he could get through the disabling seals. Iruka’s face slithering into his mind, face flushing with confusion and arousal, scent billowing with lust and rut and oh fuck, a _want_ so deep in was drilling a hole into Kakashi’s heart. He quickly reactivated the wards, not surprised when moments later pounding started on his door.

“Kakashi!” God, he should have made the sound cancelled from both sides, like the scent barrier, emergencies be damned. Kakashi knew the smart thing to do was ignore him, crawl to his room and deal with the consequences after his heat, but Iruka didn’t sound desperate, or ready to tear down the door in a sexual frenzy and if Kakashi wanted to salvage their friendship he needed to confront the man sooner, knowing too well how much Iruka’s pain and ire could build if left without an outlet.

“Don’t make me do this out here, don’t make me…_please_-” Iruka pleading—god, Kakashi could take anything other than that. He crossed to the door, flinging it open with enough force to crack the plaster where it slammed into the wall. Iruka’s face was flushed, hands gripping either side of the doorframe - maybe he wasn’t as composed as he’d sounded. Dark brown eyes locked onto Kakashi and he couldn’t look away, there was so much in that gaze that even without the scent he still felt like he might drown. Kakashi broke enough to release the silencing ward.

“I’m sorry.” Sorry for never telling you, sorry for you finding out like this, sorry that you’re so fucking beautiful that I think I ruined everything between us. Iruka sighed, not making a move to enter the apartment, for which Kakashi was grateful, he wasn’t going to disable the barriers again. No matter what Tsunade said, his heat was licking at the edges of his control, he didn’t know if he could manage to get it back in place.

“You don’t have to be sorry Kakashi, I was just…surprised.” Kakashi snorted, forcing his thrumming body into a relaxed stance, ignoring his scent swirling around him, filled with longing and despair. A pained look crossed Iruka’s face, but he seemed composed and not embarrassed, which Kakashi supposed was a good thing. At least he wasn’t angry.

“I’d ask why, but I guess I already know, I just—” He glanced around the open porch. “Can I come in?” Oh god, visions of pulling Iruka past his barriers, of sinking into those lush lips, of tasting what he’d only smelled before now…

“No.” Iruka’s look of hurt was too much. “Not right now—you have to know that I’m…” Iruka’s eyes widened again and he body swayed forward, almost crossing the wards.

“Yeah, I—yeah.” Kakashi titled forward too, bracing his own hand on the doorframe, so close to Iruka’s. Iruka licked his lips. “Do you, have someone?” Kakashi’s eye widened, mind completely blanking on why Iruka would ask something so bold.

“No. You’re the only person beside Tsunade—” Iruka nodded as Kakashi paused, his tan hands running slowly up the doorframe and back down.

“I’d really like to come in.” Kakashi’s knees weakened and he put more weight against his hand. Of course Iruka would like to come in and Kakashi’s body was screaming in obvious approval, but his heart looked into that cold corner and he shrank away again. He realized there was only one way to get the other man away from him because he wasn’t going to be able to ask him to leave. He was finally going to put all his cards on the table. He gave a silent goodbye to their friendship and ran through the hand seals for a silencing jutsu just large enough to encompass them both.

“You told me you don’t date omegas.” Iruka’s eyes widened then narrowed in consternation.

“I didn’t, I only-!” The man sighed, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes, it was only then Kakashi realized Iruka hadn’t looked away once since he’d opened the door, barely even blinked. “At the time I thought you were a beta, I said that because I didn’t want you to think I was just chasing after omegas like a lot of alphas, I wanted you to know I was interested. In you.” Kakashi’s heart was pounding. 

“You don’t like a needy lover.” Why was he still fighting this?! Because if he let Iruka in, let himself know what it was like to be under an alpha, he knew he could never go back. And if Iruka walked away after, it was likely a part of him would break that he wouldn’t be able to compartmentalize.

“I honestly didn’t think I did, but it’s been a while now that I’ve become use to wanting to take care of you. Worrying about you when you’re gone on a mission, wondering if you’re eating enough so that I take you to dinner more than I probably need to.” Iruka’s eyes finally opened to look up into him, the gaze dark and heated. “Worry that you’re going to go through this heat without someone there to fuck you like you need, to fill you full till you’re shaking, knot you as often as they can and worship your body with all the passion you deserve.”


End file.
